


Too Many Clothes

by fluffywambler



Series: Sasha Hawke [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fingering, PWP, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffywambler/pseuds/fluffywambler
Summary: Sasha Hawke and Merrill are wearing way too many clothes right now. Merrill's eager to correct that.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Merrill
Series: Sasha Hawke [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876231
Kudos: 8





	Too Many Clothes

"You are wearing way too many clothes right now," Sasha tells Merrill, as she undoes the fastenings at the back of Merrill's armored dress. It was a gift not long after Merrill had moved in, custom-made by an armorer and turned from something practical to something beautiful by the best seamstress in Hightown. But it needs to be off.

Merrill, for her part, unhooks the front of Sasha's armor—then suddenly throws her arms around Sasha and starts kissing her frantically. She's sucking and licking at Sasha's lips, one hand running through Sasha's hair and the other down her back, groin grinding upward against Sasha's thigh. "Ohh, ma vhenan," she says. "I've been—mm—thinking about you all day—ohh—dirty things, you know." She unfastens leather straps and undoes laces and stops grinding just long enough to rip the armor off.

"Hey, no fair." Sasha catches Merrill's arms, first one and then the other, and unhooks the cuffs. "My, you are eager today—but could you stop just long enough for me to get this off?" 

Merrill obliges, and Sasha takes advantage of the opportunity to start removing her leggings and underthings as well. Merrill follows and pulls off Sasha's boots too, with some awkwardness; Merrill's own lack of shoes—no matter how many times Sasha tries to get her to wear them—makes things easier.

Merrill seizes Sasha's hand and pulls it straight to her cleft. No preliminaries. She's wet to the thighs already. She rises a little on her toes and presses Sasha into her slick heat, one finger and then another. Merrill's inner walls shiver against Sasha.

Sasha catches Merrill's lower lip between her own, sucks hard, and brushes her thumb across Merrill's clit; Merrill tightens around her fingers hard with a startled moan. Her hips cant upward into Sasha's hand. Her hand feels around and latches on to Sasha's breast through her thin shirt; her other hand fumbles one button. 

Sasha interrupts her with a gentle thrust of her fingers; Merrill rides the sensation, shivering, until she can muster the concentration to open another button. Sasha interrupts again, this time teasing Merrill's lip with her tongue as she does so. Merrill manages another button, then another, and unhooks the band around Sasha's breasts. Merrill's small breasts rub against Sasha's full ones; their nipples meet, catch, slide past deliciously. 

They're stepping back and back until they fall backward across the bed, Merrill beneath. Merrill slips a hand beneath the waistband of Sasha's underclothes and pulls them aside and down; Sasha kicks them away. Sasha turns diagonally, lifting Merrill's legs onto the bed and positioning her, then slides down until their nether lips are kissing, Merrill's smooth silky heat joined to hers.

Her hand twines with Merrill's where their bodies are joined. Fingers caress; soft wet folds touch. When their clits rub together, Merrill gasps and presses at them with one knuckle. Sasha meets her eyes and they know what to do: grind against the place where clits and hands meet, together. They push again and again until Merrill goes rigid with a cry of ecstasy. Sasha feels the throb of pleasure rippling through Merrill against her own bare flesh; this and the feeling of her lover tensed in her arms, caught in intense orgasm, push her over the edge too.

Merrill's warm breath is slowing against Sasha's ear, and Sasha holds Merrill close, touching as much of her warm silky skin as she can. Merrill relaxes, goes soft in Sasha's arms, and Sasha presses a kiss into her hair and inhales her scent. She feels Merrill's smile against her throat, Merrill softly kissing her collarbone. 

"Ma vhenan," Merrill murmurs, and everything is perfect.


End file.
